Finding love
by Firehedgehog
Summary: A Sonadew, a sonicShadow romance fic and take place after Ark.


This is a Sonic/Shadow Romance fic, anyone who doesn't like them as a Yaoi 

couple can leave.

Dedicated to who waited for my first Sonadow to come out, and i'm still 

wondering where there fics vanished to.

Finding love

By Firehedgehog

      Life just wasn't the same, the world didn't seem as bright as it had 

since he met Shadow. He smiled remembering the times he had called his 

darker counterpart a fake hedgehog, but now he missed Shadow terribly.

      The life of a freedom fighter went on, Robotnik once agin tried to 

robotocize all mobians especially himself in his stupid plans.

      Of course with his super speeds all of Robotniks plans were foiled, yet 

the victory felt hollow somehow.

      Sonic sighed as his emerald eyes looked at the moon sadly, even in his 

mind now he could picture Shadows Crimson eyes.

      'In the end Shadow and myself saved the world, but Shadow payed 

the ultimate price'Sonic thought sadly, to his surprise he felt tears on his 

face.

      'I promised myself I wouldn't cry anymore' Sonic thought with a sad 

smile, he shook his head with a little humor at his situation.

      'Who ever thought I would be in this situation, here I am pining away 

in love with someone who is dead' Sonic thought with a sigh, only now could 

he admit that he had fallen in love with the dark hedgehog.

      He had fallen in love with Shadow during there confrontations and 

there battle to save Mobius, but now there was no way he could tell Shadow 

his feelings.

      'Amy would kill me if she found out, I swear she would go crazy if she 

found out my choice' Sonic thought and he gave a small laugh, she would 

probably make her mallot appear.

      "I gotta stop thinkin' like that, its not good for my health," he told 

himself, with that he whipped away his tears.

      At the moment the sapphier hedgehog with emerald eyes was out in 

the mobian jungles, he was so confused about his emotions that he was 

taking a look needed break from freedom fighting.

      The place was beautiful, he could only hear the usual night time 

sounds and a few animals in the distance.

      "Beautiful, this place is beautiful," Sonic wispered truthfully, he sighed 

and leaned back into his sleeping bag.

      "But not as beautiful and special as Shadow," he whispered as his tired 

eyes began to close, soon all that could be heard was the sound of his 

breathing as he slept deeply.

***

      'I am so lost' Shadow thought with a groan, he had survived his fall 

from ARk using Choas control.. but he had hurt himself.

      Thankfully the injuries weren't too bad, but now here a week later he 

was still to hurt to run or use Choas control.

      So here he was wondering about some jungle somewhere on Mobius 

totally lost, it didn't help that it was very hard to find enough food.

      His thoughts went back to Ark and Sonic, he had never thought he 

would meet someone like Sonic.

      He smiled at the thought of the sapphier blue hedgehog and blushed, 

there was something special about the speedy mobian.

      But Shadow didn't know if Sonic returned his feelings and it was 

probably too late, Sonic probably thought he was dead.

      'Anyway, I don't know how he thinks about same sex relationships' 

Shadow thought feeling slightly depressed, looking up to the sky he saw it 

was still a few hours till sunrise.

      'Wait a sec, whats in that clearing ahead' Shadow thought spotting 

someting ahead, slowly he walked towards it and to his surprised saw it was 

a campsite.

      'Food' he thought and he began to walk faster, maby the camper 

would share with him.

      "Sonic," he whispered in surprise reconizing the camper, his blushed as 

hormones raced through his body and his heart beat faster. He was so 

surprised to find his crush here, and he didn't know how to react.

      Sonics sleeping face was as innocent as a child making him look cuter, 

not knowing why he leaned down.... and reached forward to gently to kiss 

the sleeping Sonic on the lips.

***

      Sonic was actually awake but had been faking sleep, he had heard 

someone coming but decided to play sleep to find out what they wanted.

      "Sonic," a voice whispered in surprise, Sonic almost jumped in surprise 

but stopped himself from reacting in time. He reconized the voice but knew 

it should be impossible, it couldn't be Shadow... could it.

      He felt someone lean down towards his face, just as the person was 

about to touch his face his eyes snapped open.

      Sonic felt Shadows lips on his own and he pulled himself up slightly to 

make the kiss longer, he saw the crimson eyed hedgehog eyes opened wider 

as the kiss ended.

      "You kow, you kiss well for someone whoes suppose to be dead," Sonic 

said, Shadow blushed and that was hard to tell with his fur color.

      "I do... Sonic please forgive me, I didn't realize you all thought me 

dead," Shadow said looking nervous, Sonic blinked and noticed the many 

bruises on Shadow.

      "Thats okay Shadow, just don't do it again," Sonic teased, starled at the 

remark Shadow gave a small laugh.

      "I promise Sonic... " Shadow said, he was about to say something else 

when Sonic pulled him into a deep kiss.

      "I know you will Shadow," Sonic said smiling as they ended the kiss, 

Shadow took deep breaths his heart beating wildly.

      He now knew that he had found what he had been searching for on 

this world and Sonic returned it, h had found true love.

THE END

I know its short but I wrote it around midnight and started falling asleep at 

the computer, but i hope you enjoyed it even if it did go a little fast.

Ja Ne


End file.
